


Babies and Puppies

by haileys_jay



Series: Upstead One Shots [2]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Upstead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileys_jay/pseuds/haileys_jay
Summary: Upstead Military AU based off of prompts 76 and 97 on tumblr, requested by puckluck28!
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Series: Upstead One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985666
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Babies and Puppies

“I hate it when you leave.”

Hailey brushed away loose strands of hair that had blown in her face. She should have known to put her hair in a ponytail, but Jay always laughs and calls her cute when it gets whipped around by the wind.

“This is the last time, Hailes, I promise.” 

Jay pulled a large duffel bag out of the trunk of the car and let it hit the ground. He then grabbed a fully packed backpack, which joined the duffel on the crack-filled cement.

“Ive heard that before.” 

Hailey gave him a sarcastic grin as she played with the thin gold band on her left ring finger. She always did it when she was anxious. Before doctors appointments, standing in big crowds, and especially, watching her husband leave for deployment.

“This is the last one. I hate being away from you for so long. When i get back, ill finally sign the discharge papers, we’ll buy a house back home in Chicago, and fill it with as many babies and puppies as possible.”

This caused a laugh to escape from Hailey’s lips. After 4 years, 3 deployments, and many moves, this was the first time she could really believe what he was saying. They got married 3 months after meeting in a bar in Chicago and 6 months before his first deployment to Afghanistan. Everytime he left, he said something similar, but after 4 long years, this time there was truth behind it.

The walk to the drop off spot was always the worst. Jay tried to keep the mood up by making jokes and telling funny short stories. It worked for a while, but as the plane came closer into view, Hailey could feel her heartbeat start to race and the tears welling up in her eyes. Her husband’s bright smile made her feel better, but the thought of him leaving always made it hurt. 

Feeling his own tears starting to form, Jay dropped his bags and enveloped his wife in a large hug. Her blonde hair was tickling his nose, but he didnt think for a second to pull his hands away from her back to soothe it. After a few minutes of small head kisses and whispering ‘i love you’s’, Jay tried to soften his grip but was met with a quick protest.

**“Wait, don't pull away...not yet.”**

Hailey balled up the back of his uniform with her fist, trying to keep him closer for longer. Despite her soft sobs and the loud yells in the background, all she could focus on was his heartbeat that was luckily parallel with her ear.

**“Shh, you're safe. I won't let go.”**

Hailey knew that was a lie as he rubbed a comforting hand up and down her back. In a few seconds, he would let go and board a plane that would eventually take him into the middle of a war zone.

After a long kiss to the top of her head, Hailey willed herself to pull away from his grasp. She let out a chuckle as she wiped tears from her cheeks. She always did this, because somehow the good-byes never got easier.

“I expect all fingers, toes, arms, legs, and every other body part to come back just how you left it.”

“I promise.” 

“Pinky promise?”

Jay held up his left pinky, which also showed off his silver, scratched up wedding band. It was the thing they did every time he left. Every time he came with no major injuries, and every time they said it was because of their pinky promise. With a sad smile, Hailey looped her tiny finger around his and they shook on it. Before the final round of yells started, he disconnected and held her face in his rough hands, getting one final good look at the reason why he has to come home.

“I love you, Hailey Anne.”

“I love you, too, Jay Allen.”

He chuckled at what he considered a ridiculous name, but she loved saying it. He leaned down and gave her a long, final kiss. Wiping away a few escaped tears with the pad of his thumb, he kissed her forehead once more.

“Babies and puppies. Remember that.”

He leaned down to pick up his bags and throw them onto his shoulders with ease. He smiled at her, his green eyes sparkling in the midday sunlight.

“Babies and puppies. I won't forget.”

And with a quick kiss and many goodbyes, Hailey watched her husband board a plane to Afghanistan for the final time.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked it! kind of hit myself in the feels. the prompt list is posted on my tumblr, haileys-jay, and you guys are more than welcome to inbox me some! there are definitely more in the works!


End file.
